creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Interview
The following is a transcript from a recorded interview between college student and paranormal enthusiast Devin Micheals, his girlfriend Amy, and a man claiming to be a former employee of the United States Government. ---- (There are the sound of chairs being shifted as the trio take seats) Devin: My name's Devin Micheals, this is my girlfriend Amy. John: Pleasure I'm sure. Devin: I see you're a Mets fan. John: You're referring to my hat. Yeah, I'm from the Bronx, never liked rooting for the Yankees; always been partial toward the underdog. Devin: I can respect that. Alright, let's get to business. Can I get your name for the record? John: Just call me John. Devin: Is that your real name? John: I'd prefer not to answer that. Devin: Okay, well, could you tell me why you're here, John? John: I found your blog, your YouTube channel. I know what kind of things you've been looking into. You've been asking a lot of questions, doing a lot of digging. And I feel obligated to inform you just what it is you're digging into. Devin: Alright, let's start from the beginning. What agency were you employed by? John: I can't answer that specifically. I worked for an intelligence aggregate, interested in a very specific type of information. Devin: What kind of information would that be? John: We called it "Chain Events"; linked phenomena which could not be explained. All of it- grisly murders, kidnappings- were things that would keep you up at night. These chain events were generally dismissed as urban legends by local authorities. Hell, even most federal authorities thought it was all bullshit. But we weren't them, we didn't have the luxury of dismissing anything. Rule 101 for intelligence gathering: dig, no matter what you dig. And that's what we focused on. Pale semi-invincible serial killers. Demon dogs, cursed items, you name it, we looked into all of it. We were ordered to investigate these events. We were very rarely given permission to interact directly in these incidents. Our standing orders we simply to observe. Devin: Observe what? John: What do you think? (His voice sharpened almost angrily) Look, I came here to help you out, kid. You're delving in some very dark shit and I think you need to understand what it is you're dealing with. Who I worked for and what my orders were are irrelevant to you. So let's cut to the chase. How long has it been stalking you? Devin: What? John: Tall bastard, suit, tie, no face? Ring a bell? Devin: How did you know? John: Please don't insult me. I can see it in your face. And your girlfriend's. You haven't slept in weeks. You've lost a lot of weight, have the nightmares started yet? (John withdraws a cigarette and lights it) (There is a pause, no one speaks, the only sounds come from the recorder) Devin: He's been after us for about a month now, I think he started stalking Amy first, though. John: So what do you want to know about Der Grossmann? Devin: What is he? (John laughs) John: We have files dating back to the Neolithic era on this son of a bitch and, we don't even have the foggiest idea what the hell he is. Devin: What does he want? John: We don't know what he wants either. But judging by his behavior, he is hostile toward us. Devin: Can he be stopped? (John laughs again this time so hard it induces a coughing fit) John: Back in '82 we had it corned. A small town in Jersey. Two teams of men went in to bring it in. Dead or alive. These men were elite, SEALs, Special Forces; you know, the works. Two teams- forty men total. Not one came back alive. I was in the command vehicle, an armored car. That thing tore off the doors like it was nothing and dragged my partner screaming into the woods. Devin: Jesus Christ... Amy: What can we do then? Is it just going to kill us no matter what we do? John: If it wants, but it generally prefers to torment its victims. Play with them. For twelve fucking years that thing stalked me. Everywhere I went, it followed. It destroyed my marriage, my career. Everything. And than it went after my daughter. Police suspected a kidnapping, it was kidnapping alright (His voice faltered, he pauses) Then it left me alone. Devin: So what you're telling us is there's no way to stop it. John: Now you're catching on. The funny thing is, when it stopped stalking me all I wanted was it to come back. Just so I could rip its fucking guts out! Devin: Well, thank you for your time. But I don't know if you have anything useful left to... John: Did I say I was finished? Truth is, I don't give a shit about you or your girlfriend. (John draws a gun and flicks the safety off) I tried to find that son of a bitch but never did. But than I had an idea! Why not find its next target, it's only a matter of time before he- no, it- shows its face. (He chuckles) Face. Jesus, I crack myself up. Devin: Look, I don't want any trouble. John: Sorry, but I've waited long enough for this. (There's a clatter as he slides a pair of handcuffs toward the couple) Come on kiddies, it's a lovely night for a stroll in the woods! ---- Two bodies were found in the local forest the next morning. They were identified to be to local youths. Both had been shot at point blank range with a 9mm handgun. A few feet away were signs of another scuffle, several more empty shell casings were found and drag marks leading deeper into the woods. Police searched for a body but never found one, they did, however, discover a NY Mets baseball cap. The recording was found at Devin Micheals' apartment. Within an hour of recovery, men claiming to be from the FBI arrived and confiscated it from the local police. Category:Military Category:Monsters Category:Mental Illness Category:Memes Category:Disappearances